hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DinoTaur/Compound Hatsu
I'm talking about the fact that all Nen types that use 2 or more Nen categories on a regular basis (explicitly or not). Let me begin with Emitters. Emitters release their Nen, but as seen in the anime, they tend to give their aura different forms (balls, creatures, body parts, et cetera). Now, the forming of aura into different things would fall under Transmutation. Therefore, I believe that most Emission hatsu shown have a fair amount of Transmutation. Also, to control the emitted aura, it would be necessary to have Manipulation skills. So many Emission hatsu we have seen so far use 3 categories: Emission, Transmutation, and Manipulation. This works the other way too; Transmuters using Emission. Emission would help get the aura flowing in a manner which is desirable to the user. For example, Hisoka's Bungee Gum obviously takes the properties of gum, it's sticky and flexible. However, I do not see this being the product of pure imitation of properties. There's clearly an aura element that is retained (its form). From this, I conclude that Hisoka's actually emitting aura and then transmuting it. Other Transmutation hatsu, like Machi's threads and Zeno's dragons, appear to work this way. It seems to be that the best Transmuters emit their aura and then give it properties, rather than let it move according to its model's properties. Next comes Manipulation. Now people might find this one fuzzy, but let me explain. Seeing how Manipulation stems from aura, it is likely that the user's aura needs to come into contact with whatever is being manipulated. What I'm saying is that Manipulators use Emission to maintain control over their target. Illumi's needles seem to have aura, seeing how they influenced Killua. It only gets more abstract, I'm talking Specialization. Now, Specialization gives effects totally different from the other 5 types. But if you think about it, Specialists are indeed manipulating something; the universe itself. Chrollo's Skill Hunter manipulates the universe such that he can render his target unable to use a hatsu, while he can use it. Alluka's wish granting allows for any event to occur, regardless of feasibility, as long as the conditions are met. Both can be said to be life hacks, or universe manipulation. And I established that Manipulation uses Emission. Thus, Specialization uses Emission. If I had to expand on that, I would say that they emit aura like radio waves. I'll continue the circle by talking about Conjurers. Now, it's possible to get very similar effects to Conjuration with Emission and/or Transmutation. Even conjured things can be disapparated as aura. Therefore, I believe that Conjurers use Emission and Transmutation to create their object, and Conjuration allows them to "realize" it; give it that extra dimension that Emission and Transmutation lack. Kurapika's chains, for instance, take on the properties of chains, something akin to Transmutation; and are made from aura, akin to Emission. However, they become actual metal, which is the Conjurer touch. Finally, here is Enhancement. Not all Enhancers do it, but some do. The ones that enhance objects other than their bodies, such as Gido, seem to have Emission as they are detaching aura from their bodies. And I come to this in the end: all Nen types use Emission. TL;DR version: Emitters use Transmutation and Manipulation. Transmuters use Emission. Manipulators use Emission. Specialists use Manipulation and Emission. Conjurers use Emission and Transmutation. Enhancers use Emission. All Nen types use Emission. Category:Blog posts